A Bayville Cabaret
by Kaminarimon
Summary: Easy as ABC. Maybe it isn't actually a cabaret unless you're sitting at a table. Musical outbursts and trashy plots. Act II:Somewhere over the Rainbow & Tomorrow
1. Our story begins

A BAYVILLE CABARET

****

Dramatis Personae and an Introduction

OK, before I start I'm going to introduce you all to an O/C especially designed for this story: Mary-Sue Aldridge.

Mary-Sue is sixteen, Southern, a mutant, immensely powerful and has a crush on Kurt. She has many powers including the ability to talk to ducks (they don't listen or understand though), the ability to make cutlery dance, being able to turn herself into an invisible footstool, making things spontaneously combust, and the ability to make people break into song. 

She will not have any lines, but her powers will be used throughout.

Other characters that will appear are the regular cast of X-Men: Evolution and perhaps various guest stars, of which I own none. I also do not own any of the songs I use.

Please enjoy

"WARNING: THIS FIC CONTAINS BAD SONG CHOICES AND A VERY SHALLOW PLOT. 

Talking

__

Singing

stage notes

*actions*

'thoughts'

****

Act I 

Dramatic Narrator Voice: We begin our story at the Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters, where a melancholy mutant is well, being melancholy.

Scott: I am not being melancholy! 

DNV: Whatever you say.

Scott: *stares out window at Jean and sighs *

Enter Logan

Logan: Look kid, if ya really like her then tell her. 

Scott: But what if she doesn't feel the same way? 

Music starts

Logan: What the…

__

Listen boy I don't want to see you  
Let a good thing slip away  
You know I don't like watching anybody  
Make the same mistakes I made  
She's a real nice girl and she's always there for you  
But a nice girl wouldn't tell you what you should do…

Scott: Err… Logan, why are you singing?

Logan: *starts clicking his fingers and shaking his posterior * 

__

Tell her about it, tell her everything you feel  
Give her every reason to accept that you're for real  
Tell her about it, tell her all your crazy dreams  
Let her know you need her, let her know how much she means

Scott: You're scaring me now. 

Logan: _Tell her about it, let her know how much you care  
When she can't be with you, tell her you wish you were there  
Tell her about it, everyday before you leave  
Pay her some attention, give her something to believe_

Tell her about it!

Music stops

Scott: What just happened

Logan: I dunno, but breathe one word of this to anybody and *extends claws*

Scott: *gulps* Right, but you were right Logan. I should tell her. Thanks.

Scott exits, and Kurt ports in

Kurt: Vat happened, I svear I could hear a dying cat.

Logan: Y'don't wanna know elf

Kurt: Okay zen, I gotta go, or else I'll be late for work

Logan: You've got a job

Kurt: Yeah, at the sushi shop. Miss. Tikinyaki hired me last week. 

Kurt ports out

Logan: That explains a lot.

DNV: Standby for Act II with more musical outbursts, irrelevant inside jokes, and a story line that you'll never work out because it doesn't make sense.

What did you think? If you have any ideas or comments please review and tell me. I'd really like to know. 

Thankyou very much.

Kaminarimon

__


	2. The nonexistent plot thinkens

Thankyou for reviewing those who reviewed. I really appreciate it. It means a lot to me. 

****

Crazy Queen 101: Thanks. You were the one who wrote that Luther twins one right. It was cool. Good job. 

****

Paige Guthrie: There will be more, I just kinda ran out of ideas during that chapter. This chapter is longer though

****

General Pepper: LOL! I love that idea. I really want to stick it in somewhere, hopefully next chapter or the one after. I love Kurrty! You can't have a cabaret or a musical without it, especially a whimsical one. I honestly prefer Kiotr, but that really isn't musical type stuff

****

Ishandahalf: Lol, I'm glad you found it so funny. There will be more 'posterior shaking' I promise. 

Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men: Evolution, any guest stars which may appears, or any of the songs I use.

Please enjoy

"WARNING: THIS FIC CONTAINS BAD SONG CHOICES AND A VERY SHALLOW PLOT. 

Talking

__

Singing

stage notes

*actions*

'thoughts'

****

Act II

Dramatic Narrator Voice: We welcome you back to the Institute where something foul is a foot. 

Rogue: Are you sayin' my feet smell?

DMV: No, not at all. I just meant that something smelt fishy.

Scott: It's probably Kitty's tuna cookies

DMV: It was a figure of speech. Anyway we're back at the Institute where more abnormal activity is taking place, not like that's unusual though.

Kurt: Hey Scott. Vat's up?

Scott: Oh hey Kurt. How are you on this bright sunshiny day?

Kurt: Somebody seems to have taken an extra dose of 'happy pills' today. 

Scott: Kurt! I am not taking pills. It is possible for me to be happy without the use of drugs, you know.

Kurt: *slaps his back* There's the Scott ve all know and love. Hey do I smell cookies

Kurt ports out

Scott: Wait, those are Kitty's tuna cookies

DNV: Meanwhile in the kitchen….

Kitty: Yay, they're done. *takes cookies out of the oven*

Kurt ports in

Kurt: Greetings Katzchen

*Kitty drops tray of cookies on the floor*

Kitty: Kurt! Why do you always sneak up on me like that! I'll have to start all over again. *looks in cupboard* Great, we're out of tuna. Kurt, why don't you make yourself useful and leave me alone? I'm sick of you always pestering me.

Kurt: Sorry Keety

*Random 'awwws' heard from non-existent studio audience.*

Kurt ports out

Kurt (now on top of the roof): *sighs * Kitty doesn't even want to know me, she'll never really like me. 

Bird flies down and lands on Kurts hand

Kurt: Hello little bird. At least you like me. You don't care if I'm blue and fuzzy do you? You're lucky, you can just fly away and you're leave you're troubles behind.

Bird: Tweet

music starts

Kurt:

__

Somevere over zee rainbow  
Vay up high  
Zere's a land zat I heard of  
Vonce in a lullaby

Bird: Tweet?

Kurt:_  
Someday I'll vish upon a star  
And vake up vere  
Zee clouds are far behind me  
Vere troubles melt like lemon drops  
Vay above zee chimney tops  
Zat's vere you'll find me  
_  
Bird Takes off

Kurt: *watches bird*

__

Somevere over zee rainbow  
Bluebirds fly,  
If birds fly over the rainbow  
Vy, oh vy, can't I  
  
If happy little bluebirds fly  
Above the rainbow  
Why, oh why, can't I

music stops, and Kurt ports out on the verge of tears__

Professor Xavier's Voice: All students reports to the South-East Conference Library Immediately

DNV: Later in the South-East Conference Library…

Xavier: The reason I have called this meeting is because Cerebro has detected a new mutant. She is very powerful and I believe her to be around the Institute. After Beast's outbreak of 'Crocodile Rock,' and Logan's earlier one of 'Tell Her About It' I believe that her power has something to do with making people spontaneously burst into song.

Kitty: *looks at empty seat* 'Kurt's not here'

Jean: Is it likely that we're going to burst into song?

Xavier: Yes, it is. It has only affected mutants so far so please be careful about what you say and think. I am sure that it will get better though.

music starts

Logan: Not again. *presses lips tightly together*

Xavier: 

__

The sun'll come out,

Tomorrow

Bet your bottom dollar

That tomorrow, 

There'll be sun

Ororo: Charles, are you all right. 

Xavier:

__

Just thinkin' about,

Tomorrow  
Clears away the cobwebs,   
And the sorrow   
'Til there's none! 

Kitty: It's got him Storm, there's nothing we can do but wait it out

Xavier:  
_When I'm stuck a day   
That's gray,   
And lonely,   
I just stick out my chin   
And Grin,   
And Say, Oh! _

The sun'll come out  
Tomorrow   
So ya gotta hang on   
'Til tomorrow   
Come what may   
Tomorrow! Tomorrow!  
I love ya Tomorrow!   
You're always  
A day  
AWAY! 

music ends

DNV: What will tomorrow have in store for our Mutant Friends? Stay tuned for Act III to find out.

Rogue: You mean that's it?

DNV: Yup that's it, for this chapter anyway. 

Rogue: But I only got one line. 

DNV: Look, I don't write the script I just to the dramatic bits like, introductions, the 'next time' and 'last time' junk and lines like: "You have forgotten who you are Simba," and "Luke, I am your father."

Rogue: Ohh…Kayy…

What did you think? Do you have any ideas for songs or scences, or any comments? If you do please review and tell me. I'd really like to know. 

Thankyou very much.

Kaminarimon


End file.
